<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Morning Light by Theatrequeen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045293">Morning Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrequeen/pseuds/Theatrequeen'>Theatrequeen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, Light-Hearted, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:16:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26045293</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theatrequeen/pseuds/Theatrequeen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A sweet morning between Bail Organa and y/n</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bail Organa/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Morning Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The light steamed from high wall length windows, each adorned with curtains with a light blue-ish gray shade. Leaving light shadows with half circle shapes and an arch at the top, much like the angular shape of the towers that graced castle organa, on the walnut floor, that got oh so cold in the winter. Rugs of a cream shade were laid on the entrances of the bathroom and closet. The bed typically kept in tip top shape was currently messed up quite a bit, a sheet slightly wrapped around the dark oak post which are on each of the four corners of the bed. You woke up to slight caress at your cheek, eyes slowly fluttering open to see your husband. His hands were very large. Placing a kiss on the palm of the hand gracing your cheek, you look up in to his eyes the color of your favorite type of chocolate. The sun backlit his body his dark hair slightly messed up from a night of sleep. Wearing clothes unusual for the senator, a basic white t shirt and some nice black sleep pants. "Morning y/n" slipped Bail's lips, looking up in to his strong face with his gorgeous features, "good morning" you manage in a soft voice. You look around at your surroundings, distracted slightly looking at the plants and paintings that lined the walls of the room-</p><p>"We have to get up" Bail said slipping you from your daze, kissing you hand. You start slowly playing with his hands, taking them between to of yours, " I want to stay here in this moment forever" you let the claim just escape. " Well maybe not forever" Bail says " but a little while longer can't hurt" he gives a small kiss to your forehead and brushes his fingers through your hair.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There's never enough Bail Organa appreciation. I'll hopefully be posting more.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>